


Unlock The Lock

by burnthoneymint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: AU where Suga and Daichi are neighbors. Daichi is singing in the shower at night, and Suga comes to complain because they have really thin walls.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Unlock The Lock

**Author's Note:**

> I just really really needed to write something about these two because I just love them so much. I’m tired about over thinking about what to write so here’s a drabble. 
> 
> Also please tell me if you’re interested in more because I just love writing for these too and would be happy to hear some feedback and continue this! Have a lovely day everyone!

Suga, pen in mouth, stared at the book infront of him. He always thought that being an elementary teacher would be a breeze but his nightmare of a professor had other plans for him. He let his head fall on to the thick book with a loud thud. He was so tired of studying child psychology at this god forsaken hour. 

_“ You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset,”_

Suga groaned. If his never ending homework wasn’t enough to make him despise his existence, his neighbor would surely be enough.Turning his head to the side, he felt the pages crumble under his cheek. Closing his blood shot eyes, he tried to listen to the song his neighbour was desperately trying to sing. 

_“I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do' “_

“What the hell,” Suga mumbled. “Is that freaking Taylor Swift, ** _again_**.”

If he had known about how thin the walls were, he would have never decided to move in. But the rent was cheap and to be honest he didn’t really checked anything before moving in. Every night at 2 AM, Suga would hear the shower run and soon enough a song that was obviously meant for teenage girls would start to play then his neighbour would start to sing along . But it was clear to Suga that his neighbor was a Taylor Swift stan. 

Sighing, he stood up from his desk. He hadn’t met his neigbor before, he did planned to eventually but university didn’t really gave him much time to socialize. Slipping in to his shoes, he took his keys and closed the door behind him. 

The need for sleep practically dripping from his eyes, Suga knocked the door with a yawn. He didn’t loved the idea of being “the annoying neighbor” but he really didn’t wanted to listen to Taylor Swift while studying. 

Suga heard the shower turn off and hurried steps approaching the door. Trying to keep himself awake, he forced a smile on his lips as the door creaked open. 

“May I help you?”

Well, if Suga was having trouble staying awake the sight of his neighbor was enough to snatch him away from the mistress of sleep’s clutches . He gulped as he shamelessly gawked at him. 

There was a white towel wrapped around the man’s waist leaving little to the imagination. Water drops were sliding down his muscular torso and even if his delicious chocolate brown eyes seemed wide awake, he had bags under his eyes. 

Blood rushed to Suga’s cheeks when a sly smile tugged at the strangers lips. Noticing Suga’s stare, he placed his bare arm on the door frame taking a step closer towards the stranger that had knocked on his door. 

Suga lifted a hand much like a robot and scratched the back of his head. 

“S-Sorry to disturb you at this hour,” he stuttered. “My name is Sugawara Koushi, I’m your neighbor nice to meet you.”

Suga awkwardly extended his hand. Why was he so flustered all of a sudden? The neighbor with an amused look took his hand and shook it. Suga’s whole body started to sweat when he felt how warm and oddly soft the strangers hand was. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sawamura Daichi.” Much to Suga’s disappointment he took his hand back. “What can I help you with Suga?” 

“Well you see,” Suga pointed at the walls. “The walls are very thin and usually I don’t mind a bit of karaoke but I have a paper due to tomorrow.” 

Suga couldn’t help but chuckle when Daichi’s eyes widened and his face turned a bright red. Averting his gaze, Daichi place a hand on his hips clearly trying to act as if Suga didn’t hear him sing “You Belong With Me” moments ago. 

“O-Oh, sorry about that. I’ll try to keep it down.” 

Suga’s lips formed a soft smile. The only thing he could think about was how cute his neighbor looked with red coloring his cheeks. He giggled. 

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t have a paper.” then he took a step back. “Well sorry to bother you, good night.” 

Just as Suga was turning on his heel to head back, Daichi took a step outside. 

“Let me make it up to you,” he said, taking Suga by surprise. “Would you like to come in for some coffee?” 

“Believe me I would much prefer to drink coffee with a handsome stranger the studying child psychology ,” he hummed with a cheeky smile. “But I’ll have to take a raincheck, if that’s okay with you?” 

“Of course. Can’t wait to see you again, Suga.” 

When the door closed Suga shivered with excitement. He loved the way how his name rolled off of Daichi’s lips. He wanted to hear it again, it was absolutely intoxicating. Giggling like an absolute teenager, Suga took his former place on his chair that he was brooding on not moments ago. Their meeting rewinding in his mind over and over again, he had no idea how he was suppose hit the books. 

Needless to say he couldn’t finish his paper. 


End file.
